smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wild Smurf (Empath stories)
"It is very perplexing to consider that a Smurf who the Psyches would refer to as a prime example of 'a savage race' would be more noble in the use of his talents and behaviors than any of us would have believed." :- Polaris Psyche Seth Clark "Wild" Smurf is a character that appears in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History While his personality is similar to that of his cartoon show counterpart, his personal history varies in that he was reported to be Tracker's brother, whom his father had accidentally lost while flying over the forest with him when a thunderstorm had erupted. A stray lightning bolt that the crane had dodged caused Tracker's father to lose his grip on his infant son as he fell into the forest below. The adult Smurfs of that time went out into the forest to search for the lost baby Smurf, but were unable to find him, and Tracker grew up never knowing about the brother he had lost. Unknown to the Smurfs, the baby Smurf that would someday be known as Wild was picked up and raised by a mother squirrel, who cared for the child until she was too old to do so, causing the slowly-aging infant to go from one adoptive squirrel mother to another along the way. Empath first met Wild during his first visit to the Smurf Village from Psychelia. When Empath fell into a hole in the forest during winter and was injured, Wild brought him to his home and cared for the blue being similar to himself. Although Empath was frightened at first by Wild's appearance (since at that time Empath still had the Psychelian mindset of nudity being a taboo), he eventually became friends and tried to teach the wayward Smurf what he knew about being a Smurf, even to the point where Wild made his own Smurf hat out of leaves. When Papa Smurf and the other Smurfs were looking for Empath, Wild Smurf was fearful of the other Smurfs and refused to appear with Empath when they encountered him again. By the same token, Empath refused to let any Smurf know about the Smurf he met out in the forest. A few years after Empath had left Psychelia for good, Reporter was getting random eyewitness reports from various Smurfs about a mysterious "wild Smurf" they have seen in the forest. Some of them were eager to capture him and bring evidence that this "wild Smurf" actually existed. As fortune would have it, Wild was found in a trap set up by Malgamer the Smurf hunter and brought to the Smurf Village, where he recognized Empath after years of never seeing him again. He also had met his actual brother Tracker for the first time. As with his cartoon show counterpart, the Smurfs tried to domesticate Wild Smurf so that he would be more like his fellow Smurfs in the village, despite Empath defending Wild's right to just be himself. However, Empath used his minds-eye abilities to enable Wild to eventually speak in Smurf language for the first time in years, since the only way Wild could communicate to anybody was through squirrel noises and hand signals. Over time, Smurfette found herself attracted to Wild Smurf, which started to make Empath feel somewhat uncomfortable and a bit jealous. However, even with knowing that he now has a family of Smurfs in the village who care about him, Wild chose to return to the forest and live with the squirrels, which no Smurf objected to, though Papa Smurf had let Wild know that he can always return to the village should he ever need to for anything. During the events of The Lost Year, Wild was one of the Smurfs who was trapped in time along with all the others when they were sucked through the portal to the prehistoric past opened by the Key Of Chronos. Wild's latest appearance was at Empath and Smurfette's wedding, where he helped Duncan, Hefty, Tuffy, and Willpower escort the Pussywillow Pixies safely to the Smurf Village. Personality Wild is usually very friendly, though also very curious about the world of his fellow Smurfs since he never grew up in the village. He also has no problem with the way he appears unto his fellow Smurfs, which Smurfette finds interestingly attractive. He isn't afraid to rush headlong into danger to protect his fellow Smurfs and his forest friends. While his communication skills were primitive at first, he likes to let his fellow Smurfs know how he feels even if at times he may be rather blunt and direct, having not learned the finer points of social interaction. Relationships * Empath is considered his closest friend, although he does exhibit some jealousy whenever Smurfette is with Wild. * Papa Smurf is his adopted father. * Smurfette is a close friend and his love interest. Since he has little understanding of romantic relationships, Wild naturally assumes that she is in love with him. However, this has nearly drove a wedge in her relationship with Empath to the point where Wild realized she was better off with Empath and has since departed from her presence. * Polaris Psyche respects Wild's desire to live as he does outside the village, although as a Psyche he does find Wild's style of dress and mannerisms rather unnerving. * Nat Smurfling admires and idolizes Wild Smurf. * Hefty was for a time Wild's rival, but they eventually became friends. * Tapper is a close friend who tries to share his faith with Wild, although he admittedly doesn't understand much about Christianity or anything spiritual. * Duncan McSmurf considers him one of the best fighters for one who has spent his time apart from his fellow Smurfs. * Tracker is Wild's brother. * Chitter is his squirrel companion, a descendant of the mother squirrel who first raised Wild. He eventually became the father of a litter of squirrels of whom Wild is their adopted uncle. Wild does not consider Chitter to be a pet, but rather as an equal. In fact, Wild gets very offended by anyone who refers to Chitter as "his pet". * Jungle is his female counterpart from Smurfette Island, who unlike him has lived among her fellow Smurfettes since birth but still prefers to live in the forest. * Frogger is his son whom he had with Jungle. Abilities Wild is very agile and acrobatic, capable of moving just as fast as Empath under normal abilities. His strength level is equivalent to Hefty, Duncan, and Tuffy. He can also imitate all sorts of animal noises, with his original constant communication being in squirrel chatter. Clothing And Appearance Wild is usually identified by his Smurf hat made of leaves and an orange or tan loincloth. His physique as a Smurf is considered slim, mostly due to his lifestyle as a wandering Smurf in the forest. Possible Voice Actor(s) For Wild Smurf, possibly Frank Welker for the animal voices and Scott Menville, the voice of Robin from the Teen Titans cartoon show, for his speaking voice. Ideally, Wild's speaking voice should sound rough and choppy, like someone who's learning how to speak English for the first time. Notes * His character songs are "Born To Be Wild" by Steppenwolf and "The Animal Song" By Savage Garden. * Unlike his comic book and cartoon show origins, Wild Smurf's name in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series may have been his intended name from birth, which only happened to be picked up as him being called "the wild Smurf" when he was just known as a legend. * Wild being able to speak in Smurf language instead of just in squirrel chatter as in the cartoon show was done as a pragmatic adaptation due to the shift of media from an audiovisual format to a text-only (and visual-only) format. See Also * Wild Smurf (Empath Goes Wild, Empath stories), for the alternate timeline version of the character that would have been Empath. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Nature lovers Category:Strong Smurfs Category:Smurf Forest residents Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Nature worshipers Category:Multiple media universe imports